Occasional Lover
by Swt Cutie
Summary: He was his manager, best friend, and and occasional lover.


**A/N: I saw that there wasn't much of Yashiro/Ren so...Yeah...The plot is a little flimsy for an excuse for smut but OH WELL. This is still Ren/Kyoko in the "emotional" department but physically it's Yashiro/Ren. I refer to Yashiro as Yukihito after the recap. I see him as a BLONDE and Ren with black hair, rather then being a brunette. If you have read all that thank you and please enjoy my terrible unbeta-ed smut.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"Hey Yukihito...why don't you come over to my place tonight?" Ren gave a strained smile.

The manager looked startled for a second and then nodded with understanding. Ren never used his first name unless... That earlier run-in with Kyoko was something to 'stress' over.

**-Rewind!-**

_"Would you like me to turn down the offer? Voice acting isn't exactly what you've been aiming for, and it's only a couple of lines..."Yashiro walked side by side with the tall actor in the hallway, clutching papers in his hands and a briefcase dangling on one arm. _

_'Yeah, I want to focus on my other roles, I wouldn't have enough time would I?." Yashiro nodded and shuffled more papers around._

_As they turned the corner, Ren suddenly fell back as something barreled into him. The blonde manager stood wide-eyed and panicked for a second, thinking someone had launched an attack on his charge. When he looked at Ren, what he had seen had him rubbing his eyes with disbelief._

_"Kyoko-chan?" The auburn was straddling the raven-haired man. She blushed brightly. That wasn't why both men gaped at her. _

_She wore a dark green mini skirt and a tight green shirt, and a cute little hat sitting on top of her head. She had a basket full of clovers that had spilled over to one side. _

_"Ah! Tsuruga-san! Forgive me! I'm sorry!" She squeaked and lept up quickly, pulling down the skirt that had ridden up, Yashiro didn't miss how Ren's eyes followed the movement and darkened slightly. Then as if suddenly remembering the clovers, she bent over hurriedly scooping them up into her basket, and her shirt revealed a bit too much to be modest. Yahsiro helped her, holding his papers under one arm. _

_"Kyoko-chan, what is this all for?" The manager gestured at her outfit. Words refused to come out of Ren and he silently observed._

_"It's St. Patrick's day! Celebrating luck, leprechauns, rainbows and such..." As it was a Western holiday, Kyoko didn't know much, just the fact that the whole LoveMe Section was forced into immodest outfits and throw clovers at people._

_"Oh! Right, here's a clover for you Yashiro-san and Tsuruga-san, let your day have luck and um...follow rainbows!" She bowed again and ran off cutely._

_"You couldn't have said __**anything**__?" Ren just stared at the figure in the distance. _

_When she had straddling him, her skirt reveal a tad too much. He had saw a flash of what was underneath. He let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair. The image burned into his memory._

**-Present-**

He followed Ren up to his private condo, he left his briefcase in the car. He wouldn't need it. They weren't here to talk about business.

He waited patiently while Ren unlocked the door and took off their shoes. He automatically made his way to a guest room he had used before and Ren followed.

Yukihito loosened his tie and took off his jacket and watch. "You should really do something about-" His sentence was cut short as a pair of lips roughly met his own. No talking indeed.

His glasses were taken off and placed on the night stand and his shirt was hastily unbuttoned and his pants were slipped off. Those sinful lips slid down his throat and sucked on his neck. "God." He groaned, closing his eyes.

Yukihito was pushed none too gently on the plush bed and Ren caged him in hovering over his almost bare body. "Impatient." the blonde smirked up at the other, he pulled the other down for a kiss, opening his mouth when the other silently asked for entrance. Tongues tangling together in a familiar battle for dominance.

"Not my fault." Ren murmured as they broke apart for air. His eyes narrowing and darkening. Yukihito laughed breathlessly but it turned into a gasp as he felt the raven lick a trail down his chest and flick over his nipple. He writhed as Ren nibbled and sucked the pink bud to hardness, his other hand pinching the other simultaneously, adding the small edge of pain that drove the blonde _insane_.

His hand tangled into the dyed black hair, his fingers kneading the scalp, a moan escaping his lips when Ren switched to the other bud.

Another noise of appreciation left his lips when the raven ground his hips into Yukihito's. "Clothes. Off." He demanded and tugged at the offending clothes.

Ren sat back with a dark smirk. "Who's impatient now?" He slowly unbuttoned his shirt one by one, teasing Yukihito with his agonizingly slow strip.

The blonde smiled slyly, getting up on his own knees and met Ren in a hot kiss, his hands sneaked their way down the firm chest to the rest of the buttons and yanked the shirt apart. A couple buttons flew across the room. "That was a good shirt." Ren frowned.

"You have more." Yukihito quickly undid the others' pants and reached underneath the briefs to stroke the hardness underneath. Ren groaned lowly.

Pushing the pants and briefs down low on his hips, Yukihito kneeled in front of Ren on his hands and knees. He took a moment to just take in the sight of the proudly standing erection in all it's glory before licking up the shaft. Ren groaned and held the back of Yukihito's head, encouraging him.

The blonde sucked on the head tentatively before going down, tongue swirling and coaxing low groans from Ren. He rocked his hips, Yukihito hummed around the thick cock and one of his own hands disappear beneath him and stroked himself as he hollowed his cheeks and expertly deep-throated Ren while the other massaged his sack.

Ren moaned and resisted bucking his hips into that sinful mouth, he reached over at the end of the bed and pulled out a tube of lube coating his fingers thoroughly. He easily leaned over Yukikito and slipped his hand past the breifs and rubbed the pink entrance teasingly.

Yukihito let out a muffled noise of surprise. A slicked finger slid in and he rocked his hips slightly as it went in and out, gradually, Ren added more fingers and stretched him nicely, brushing that one spot that had him mewling with pleasure.

"That's...enough..." Yukihito said hazily, holding a thought was become a hard task, his lips shined lewdly with saliva and pre-come.

He turned himself around and welcomed the sound of a rip of a small package. He felt the blunt head of Ren's member press against his twitching sensitive hole and impatiently pushed back. "Now...stop teasing" He managed to voice.

Ren slowly pushed in, loving the sensation of the velvet tightness surround him. "So _tight._" He said in a strained whisper and the blonde let out a whine from the back of his throat.

Yukihito clenched the sheets underneath him in his hands and shifted his legs wider. It fucking burned but it left a fiery sensation in the pit of his stomach. He took a few shaky breaths and shuddered when the raven rocked his hips slowly and teasingly.

There was that small sensation that multiplied a hundred times over when Ren would pull out and push back in. "Fa-ster" His voice quivered.

The raven began moving faster, Yukihito rolling his hips and meeting him at each thrust. Suddenly, he cried out and arched his back sharply. Ren smiled darkly, he brushed over the spot over and _over_, and it drove Yukihito _crazy_. When he hit that spot directly, stars seem to jump into his vision and leave him gasping for more. "Ah...t-there...A-Ah!"

He whimpered when he felt a hand at his erection, pumping it in time to the thrusts. He could barely catch Ren's breathless low groans in his ear.

He pulled on the silky locks of Ren's hair to meet each him in an awkward, sloppy kiss. "S-so close...Hn...mmph!" Yukihito gasped as his vision faltered and his air was stolen away, euphoria rippled through his trembling body and his come dirtying the sheets beneath him and spilling over Ren's hand. He faintly registered Ren's hips jerking as he neared his own climax. He clenched his hole tightly and barely caught the name that had escaped Ren's lips in a husky whisper before slackening and collapsing on Yukihito.

After minutes of panting and coming down from their high, Yukihito grunted. "Get off already you're really freaking heavy." Ren moved slowly and pulled himself out, leaving the blond with an empty, slightly raw feeling in his rear.

He tossed the used condom in a waste bin next to the nightstand and laid next to Yukihito.

The manager reached out with his foot and grasped his jacket from the end of the bed with his toes and dragged it up, he fumbled a bit before pulling out a pack of nearly empty cigarettes and a lighter.

He sat up on the headboard and lit a cigarette. He inhaled before letting a stream of smoke drift from his lips as he let out the breath.

They stayed silent till Yukihito spoke up. "My name isn't 'Kyoko', Ren" He sighed exasperatedly.

"We can't keep doing this every time you want to jump poor Kyoko-chan! Just keep your dick in your pants till you fricking confess!" Yukihito always kind of lost his social filter after sex.

"You two are the ones that should be fucking not you and me! Well...maybe after marriage and stuff since Kyoko is a good girl and all..." That filter was shot through.

"I know..." Ren huffed and stared at the ceiling quietly.

"Both of you _belong_ with each other, she _loves_ you! I know it! You two make the perfectly _dense_ couple. I should just shove you two in a closet together and lock the door. A _small_ closet." He hissed.

Truthfully, yes, Ren was quite exceptional in bed; Yukihito's throbbing bum was enough to prove that. But stupid Ren can't make a move if his manager was always going to be the one he's running back to! He's never denied Ren, seeing as how this went back farther in his career and before Kyoko but this had to stop. Tonight.

"I know..." Ren murmured. He pulled the sheets over them and Yukihito stubbed out the cancer stick on an ash tray from the drawer and settled down as well.

"Like hell you do" he snorted.

He faced the raven with slight smile. "This is the last time"

Ren gave a genuine smile, determination in his drowsy eyes "Thanks Yukihito...for everything..." he clasped the blonde's hands in his own.

"Of course." He squeezed their hands together reassuringly and watched as Ren fell asleep before him.

He let out another sigh and brushed some hair out of Ren's face softly. "Don't doubt yourself so much...she loves you...you dense idiot"

And with that Yukihito's eyes slid shut and joined Ren in unconsciousness and lands of dreams.

He was a perfectly well organized manager.

He was a best friend Ren could rely on.

He was once a person to experiment with.

He was once a lover to take to bed when Ren couldn't have her.

He was an occasional lover.

But not anymore.

He'd much rather be a best man at Ren's wedding in the future.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, let me know how it was! (it's actually my first time writing a lemon going all the way) So...don't hate me okay, I can't bring myself to truly shipping these two together because Ren/Kyoko is canon lol. Hurrah for boys love!**


End file.
